Are we all broken?
by Shadowed-triforce
Summary: Vio's broken and Shadows trying to fix him. Will Vio let Shadow in? little does Shadow know Vio is a bit more broken than he thinks, and families have alot more issues than before. Hope you enjoy! Set in modern world. Rated T for future language (you know Blue) ShadowXVio (one sided for now) BlueXRed please R
1. Dreams

**Shadow Link's point of view**

I walked through the door of my apartment about to make myself known to the room, when I notice the young man curled up sleeping on the beanbag snoring gently.

I had been home visiting my brother, Vaati, and my Father, Ganon, for a long weekend because there had been a gas leak at the university I attend with my roommate and they closed it for the firs half of the week.

I was now Tuesday and we had one last day left before classes started again. I had plans of doing nothing and sleeping for the remainder of my free time.

What I did not expect was to come home and find my roommate curled up in a ball snuffling gently in his sleep, book fallen on the floor to the page he was last reading. I knew what he had done the whole time I was away, and that was read his favorite novels over and over again. I didn't understand how he could do that, read a book over and over again. It's not that I didn't like reading, it wasn't my favorite pass time but I didn't dislike it. I used to spend the majority of my Christmas holidays curled up in the old nursery on the rocking chair with a hot cocoa and a good book. I never got on well with people so I stayed at home doing whatever I wanted during my final years of school and college. That changed when in moved away to university and met the purple clad man.

I smiled as I bent down to pick up the book, putting the bookmark where he left of and put it on the side. I then turned to the problem at hand. I didn't wish to disturb the young man's slumber but I know all too well from experiences that a night on the beanbags can leave you stiff for days. I gently lifted the man into a bridal lift and carried him to his room. I then returned to the kitchen to fix myself a hot cocoa and retreaded to my room to sleep off my long car journey.

* * *

I awoke slightly dazed and confused, unsure as to why I had awoken. It was still dark, so it wasn't because I had slept my fill, unless I had slept my way through an entire day. Then I heard it. The unmistakable scream of my roommate. I didn't bother dressing, I ran down the hall way in my boxer to check he was ok.

When I slammed open the door I expected to see someone trying to kill my friend, but all I could see was Vio curled up in a ball asleep. He had tears streaming down his face wearing a pained expression that told me I was needed.

I climbed gingerly onto the young mans bed; I had only ever stuck my head in here or put the other man to bed before. Now here I was climbing onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around him gently and pulled him into a soothing embrace. Vio slowly stopped sobbing and his breathing returned to normal. The last thing I remember about that night is Vio's gently breathing on my chest.

**A/N So that was chapter 1 of "Are we all broken?" what do you all think? This is my first ever published fanfiction. Please R&R**

**Shadowed-triforce**


	2. Story behind the mask

**A/N Another Chapter already. I thought i would treat you guys to two chapter on the first day.**

_**Vio's Point of View**_

I woke up unusually early noticing my pillow wasn't as soft as it usually was. I opened one eye and then the other blinking in confusion. I waited for it to all come into focus and when it did all I could see was Shadow's perfectly toned body.

Shadow snored loudly in his sleep, sending me into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at Vi?" came a sleep hazed voice from my half naked roommate. I hadn't noticed Shadow wake up. He must have woken whilst I was giggling.

"Y-you snored" came my distorted reply though giggle. After a while I managed to contain my self and question the older man as to why he was naked in my bed.

"Shadow? may I ask why you are naked in my bed?" the older man loosened his grip around me slightly

"Because Vi, you were having a night mare, but I thought someone was murdering you by the scream you let out. So I came in here without thinking of getting dressed to make sure you weren't dead" he smiled, a caring smile, down at me as he said this. "Do you want do talk about it Vi?" he asked. I smiled, nodding slightly, knowing I would have to talk about it whether I liked it or not. Shadow was a stubborn man and I didn't like my chances of getting out of this conversation.

* * *

I hunched my knees up to my chest, clutching my cup of tea. I looked at shadow who faced me on the other bean bag. We had decided to get dressed and move into the front room for the talk. A conversation I was not looking forward to. I could tell he was getting impatient with me by the way he kept glancing at the clock and shifting in the bean bag. I know that all he wants is to help me sort it out, but when you have been having the same nightmare since you were four, but with slight changes, and you have never spoken about it, then its hard to suddenly tell someone everything. Finding the words to describe how I am feeling is the worst. Then describing what happened when everything changed in my life. The last time I saw either of my parents. Shadow glanced up at me.

"Come on Vi, you need to talk to me about this" he sighed slightly looking at me with a disappointed look.

* * *

**Shadows point of view**

I stared up at the ceiling above me. I hadn't realized how much Vio cherished his brother, Blue, even if he didn't talk about him it was clear the younger man meant a lot to him. There were many photos of them together up on his ceiling. There were even photos of myself up there. I smiled to myself imagining Vio led here in the same position I am in, with his hands behind his head looking up at these pictures, either smiling or crying. I stared intently at each one of myself trying to remember when each one was taken. I then came across one I couldn't remember. It was of me curled up on a sofa, hair a mess. I assumed I was asleep by the position I was in, it was not humanly possible to be comfortable led like that. I felt pained just looking at it. I figured it must have been when we went to mine for the week, because we don't own a couch and I have never been to his. its funny how we have lived in the same apartment for almost two years and still didn't own a couch.

I looked down at the younger man, who's bed I was in. Vio was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the nightmares that had tormented him for so long. Vio had asked if I would stay the night because he was really tired, but didn't want to sleep alone for fear of the nightmares returning again.

Vio moaned slightly in his sleep, rolling over and curing up into my side. I looked down at him, smiling gently. I had to resist the urge I had to kiss him. He didn't know i was gay and he definitely didn't know i was in love with him. If he did i doubt i would be here in his bed right now. Anyway if he did it wouldn't matter as he is straight and would never see me in that light.

**A/N So chapter 2 What did you think? Will Vio feel the same? Who knows! Next chapter soon I hope. It will be a BlueXRed chapter WOOP!**

**Shadowed-triforce x**


	3. Vio's past mini chapter

ok** so i I kind of relised I missed half the chapter off. Well the most important part and then realised the ending of the next chapter won't work with out it. So here is the second half of the chapter!**

shaows POV

I wrapped my arms around the younger man, whom was snoring his head off in my arms. I sighed gently trying to ignore the pain in my chest. Part of the pain was the knowledge of knowing the man i loved would never love me! The other part was sadness for the younger man, whom had gone through a lot of shit at a young age. I sighed again, resting my head on his,thinking back to the convosation earlier.

*flash woaah*

"When I was six years old my mother left me and my younger brother, Blue, with the nanny to go shopping. I was stood in the living room window waving her off as I usually did, when dads car pulled up. This was unusual because dad didn't normally get home till after I had gone to bed. My dad walked up to mum who screamed. At first I didn't understand why, that's when I noticed the shine of the knife in his hands. I watched in horror as my father stabbed my mother 18 times in the chest. I don't know how long I stood there because the next thing I remember is being taken away. I was adopted because I had no other living relatives. Sadly blue wasn't so lucky he has lived in care homes the whole of his life. I relive that day every night in my dreams"

*flash woaahs*

I kissed his head gently as not to wake him. I knew vio had hand a crapoy life and that he was adopted, but I never knew what really happened. That explains why he reads so much. He wishes to escape reality and pretend life is fine.

I decided then that I would tell him how I felt inthe morning . He deserved to know that I loved him and I would never leave him.


	4. My love for him!

AN Oh my god I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I had my final exams just now and had 11 exams over two weeks and have not had time to even see my girlfriend outside of school. But that's all over I am now free and I am updating regularly... Hopefully... It will probably be every two weeks so I have time to write and hopefully work too. Thank you for staying with me! I love you all!

Shadow

Vio stood looking around aimlessly. I had taken him out for the day to cheer him up. He had been a bit depressed since he told me about his mum, but the nightmares had basically stopped.

I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. He turned around and hugged me.

"Oh Shadow I thought I'd lost you when we got split in the crow" I laughed gently grabbing his wrist and leading him away.

"Lets go buy Ice cream"

We sat outside an ice-cream parlour that over looked the river. I had a chocolate and fudge one and Vio had a strawberry and cream one. Vio's honey coloured hair fell into his face. I had the urge to push it out the way but felt he might find it a bit weird. I found my self staring at him, he really was beautiful. I had been trying to find the right moment to tell him. I couldn't live like this anymore. I had to tell him, for both of us. I grabbed his spare hand with mine. He looked shocked down at our hands.

"Vi, there's something I have meant to tell you for a while" He smiled at me.

"Me too but you can go first" I smiled trying to find the right words to say but all that came out was a jumbled mess.

"vi, i got nice you gahh!" He laughed at my effort. "I don't know how to say it" I admitted.

"just say it how it sounds in your head" he smiled encouragingly. Why was this so hard. Tears slipped out of my eyes. I had never let Vio see me cry so I stood up and ran. Ran from my problems. Ran from my fears. Just like I have been doing my whole life. Well done Shadow! Screw this up too!

I could hear Vio shouting after me as I ran. I found a bank covered in trees and sat under one. I let the tears fall freely now.

"Shadow" came a soft voice followed by arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Why did you run like that? I did say something that upset you did?" I buried my face in his shoulder shaking my head. "Then why did you run?" his voice soft and caring. He pulled me up onto his lap. I looked at him, my tears slowing. If I couldn't tell him I would show him.

I pressed my lips to his gently. He stiffened in shock, then relaxed and kissed me back. His hand found the back of my head, pulling me closer. He broke the kiss smiling.

"I love you too, Shadow!"


	5. An unexpected surprise

"Nooooo, blue! Get off me" my girly conrad squealed. It was easy to tell who was the guy and who the girl was in this relationship. Red, my boyfriend was slightly smaller in both height and build. His hair was a bleach blonde naturally. Mine on the other hand was a honey blonde which was on the borderline of brown and ginger depending on the weather and season. His eyes were an ice blue whereas mine are a deep-sea blue with hints of green. I had the same hair and eye color as my twin brother Violet. I hadn't seen him in a while, but he was at uni. He managed to land a rich family who couldn't have kids where as I lived in a care home until I got enough money of my own and moved myself and my longterm boyfriend out of the dump. I hadn't yet managed to introduce the two yet as I always saw him at his 'families' house briefly before he returned to uni.

Red shoved gently against my chest, obviously trying his hardest to get me to move. "Admit it" I demanded knowing a bit more tickling would get it out of him. "okay okay" he giggled gently "you're the best boyfriend in the world" I smiled happily down at him. Moving off from my straddled position allowing him to move.

I moved onto the sofa waiting for my crimson lover to join me. When he did he threw himself next to me and curled up with his head on my lap. I turned the tv on and started to flick through the channels to find a program we both enjoyed. I settled on you've been framed. I didn't watch the program. I didn't need to. Reds reactions told me what was happening. He flinched when someone got hurt, he awed at the kittens and babies and when someone fell over he laughed. I closed my eyes as I listened to him. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to a strange sucking sensation on my neck. I opened my eyes to find my Red kissing my neck to wake me up. I smiled at him. "Hunnie?" I asked "what are you doing?" his smile told me he was up to no good. Nothing came his reply. Then he poked my neck in the spot he had been kissing. I walked into the bathroom to check out the damage, finding a massive hickie where he had been. I was about to fling myself at my lover when I heard the doorbell. I went and opened the door.

"Vio what are you doing here? You don't normally come here and you definately dont do it with out calling first! And who is this?"

Why the hell was my brother here. His hair was longer than it was last time I saw him by a lot and who was this purple haired kid with him? I always thought Vio was ashamed to show me to his friends so why was this one here and why is he stood behind vio like he wanted to hide? Im not that scary am I?

The only conclusion I could come to was that this was Vio's boyfriend. I had always suspected he was gay, but he never truly admitted it to me. I wondered how long they had been together.

"Hi" he said smiling as if this was the normal thing to do. We stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

"You must be violet, you look just like Blue" Red smiled appearing from nowhere.

"I prefer Vio" came my brothers soft reply "this is Shadow" he motioned to the boy stood behind him. "he is umm" he stalled. He was definitely his boyfriend. Red must have picked this up to because he flung himself at Vio and Shadow hugging them.

"this is so cute" he all but squealed "I'm blue's boyfriend"

I watched as Vio's face dropped. The comment soaked it. "I-I I never thought... How long have you been together?" his shock turned into curiosity now.

"3 years" Red chirped in excitedly.

Disappointment rained on Vio's face.

"What took you so long to tell me?" he looked genuinely sad that I had kept this from him.

"I just guess it never came up really"

The day went on like that. We talked about our selves and each other sharing memories of times both good and bad. He told us about him and shadow and shadow sat smiling nervously, slightly embarrassed by all the attention and Red told them about us. Then we started to get hungry so red ordered Chinese. It was a treat, normally we couldn't afford it but Vio said he would help pay but ended paying for it all. He said he didn't mind, his family was loaded and got an unlimited cash flow. They didn't care if he spent it on crap, they were used to him buying weird things for college and paying for a tab for him and Shadow at a restaurant or bar and by the sounds of it they really didn't care because they trusted him not to do anything too stupid. We ate and chatted and eventually vio and shadow had to leave. It was about 11 and Vio I had an assignment that had to be in in a few days that surprisingly he hadn't started yet.

I flopped into bed, Red lying gently in my arms. Today had been a busy day and Red was asleep in minutes. I not long after that

AN

HEYY! Two chapters in one day! What even is this? Hope you enjoy them! Love you all lots! please R&R


	6. I'm so sorry!

**A/N: hey guys! Really sorry about lack of updates! I haven't been able to find any motivation! I wasn't really sure where this story was going, so every good idea I had I struggled with fitting it in with what I had already done! Then I came up with an idea which would fit but couldn't get it down on paper, at which point I realised it was to early to do this! So, I am currently writing a filler chapter and have found the perfect time to write! On the bus to and from college! I'm about half way through and it should be up by next Sunday! ... hopefully! **

**I love you all very much! Thanks you all so much!**

**Shadowed-triforce xxx**


End file.
